Manual/Gamemodes/Appendix
Additional notes for Gamemodes. Individual scoring for Capture the flag mode The only way to win a standard "Capture the flag" match is to capture enemy flag, and at the end a team is the winner, not a single player. However individual scores are shown in the score table; a player can get individual points when doing some actions: * 5 points for flag capture. * 1 point for recovering the flag. * 2 points for fragging the flag carrier. * 2 points for fragging the last player who hurt your flag carrier. * 1 point for fragging someone while either you or your target are near your flag carrier. * 1 point for fragging someone while either you or your target are near your flag. * 1 point for returning a flag that causes a capture to happen almost immediately. (Gives also the Assist medal.) * 2 points for fragging a flag carrier if a capture happens almost immediately. Console Commands * The gametypes can be controlled with the g_gametype variable (default value is 0, which represents Free For All). The CVAR change is effective at match (re)start. A \map_restart allows to apply the change without waiting for natural match end. * g_dowarmup enables/disables warmup. The Tournament gametype has this always on 1. * g_warmup sets the amount of warmup in seconds. * Obelisks properties (Overload mode) are customizable by tweaking some variables: g_obeliskRespawnDelay, g_obeliskRegenAmount, g_obeliskRegenPeriod, g_obeliskHealth. * Harvester skulls do disappear in case noone grabs them after the number of seconds specified by g_cubeTimeout variable (default 30). * The g_elimination variable allows to use some Elimination features (prefixed weapons, no self damage, no pickups) into other gametypes, keeping their score mode (including the ability to respawn immediately after being killed). * elimination_ctf_oneway 1 enables an optional "One way capture" mode for eCTF. In this case, one team will be in defense and the other will be in offense in each round; only the offensive team can capture the flag (the other team can score eliminating all the enemies or if the time runs out). * In TDM, default weapon spawn time is controlled by g_weaponTeamRespawn (default is 30 seconds) instead of g_weaponRespawn (default is 5 seconds) like all other gametypes. Server info * If you use a server configuration file, be sure g_gametype line is before the "map" command. * In Tournament mode, warmup is used before each battle, even if g_dowarmup variable is set to 0 (the default): this is meant to give the next combatant the time to realize it's his turn to fight. Warmup duration depends from g_warmup variable (default: 20 seconds). * Tip: a nice twist to the gameplay could be playing Tournament mode enabling g_elimination feature and setting a low fraglimit value (even to 1). With a such low fraglimit value, it may be advisable to set g_warmup to a value lower than its default (20). * SP Deathmatch is not intended to be used in multiplayer mode. * In TDM mode, it can be good to turn on friendly fire, to require players to pay more attention to where they shoot, considering that killing a team-mate would make the team lose a precious point (to force more cooperation). Scoring changes comparing to Q3A * Since OpenArena 0.8.5, negative scores are no longer possible in Free For All, Tournament and Single Player Deathmatch modes (g_gametype 0, 1 and 2). * Furthermore, in such modes, if there are only two players fighting (not counting spectators) and one of them commits suicide, now the opponent gets one point, instead of having the suicide victim losing one. These slightly updated rules do not apply when playing with old mods. * Also since OpenArena 0.8.5, OA-specific award pushing feature is enabled by default. Development trivia * Gametypes from 0 to 4 are there since the original Quake 3 Arena game, and are supported also in most old mods designed for Q3. Gametypes from 5 to 7 (One flag capture, Overload, Harvester) come from Team Arena mod, and are not supported in most old mods designed for Q3, while they are supported in various mods designed for OA. Gametypes from 9 to 12 have been added by OpenArena itself, hence they aren't available while using Q3 mods, while should be available in various OA mods. Some mods, however, have their own gametypes: in that case, a certain g_gametype value may correspond to a gametype different than the one you find in this page (you should check that specific mod documentation for more info). Category:Appendix Category:Manual